Bra Learns About Love
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is a Bra and Goten fic. I hope that you all like it! Please R
1. Bra Learns About Love

Bra Learns About Love Part 1  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra had always been part of the popular crowd. She had a new boy friend every week. Life was just an endless party to her and no one could get hurt. Or at least that was the way it seemed on the outside. She was hurting someone. Someone very close to her. Only she didn't even know it because he would never share his true feelings with her. She was hurting her friend Goten.   
  
Goten had watched Bra grow up. She was always just Trunks's little sister. But he soon realized though that she wansn't a little girl any more. It was on that day that he realized something else about her.  
  
  
"Daddy, calm down. Please Trunks, don't worry. The blizarrd only started an hour ago. It will stop."  
  
"What if we run out of food?!"  
  
"We will starve to death sis!" Bra sighed and looked over to Goten. He was quickly writing something down in a note pad. It seemed as if Goten was always writing stuff. He had discovered a short time ago right after Paris dumped him that he liked to write and his first book made the best seller list. Everyone was surprised and excited for him. Bra smiled and sat down next to him. He looked up at her.   
  
"You have changed so much over the years, Goten."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well ever since Paris dumped you, you have become distant. And you are writing now. And not only that you are a good author. And another thing, you aren't worried about running out of food like Daddy and Trunks."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? I wasn't saying that it was a bad change. I like you all the same. So what are you writing now?"  
  
"It is a story about this girl who follows her father, brother and a friend of the family on this dangerous adventure. They all tell her to go home and she keeps following them. In the end she saves them."  
  
"That kind of sounds like us."  
  
"I base all my characters on people I know. It gives them more life."  
  
"That is so cool. I wish I could write like you. All my stuff sucks."  
  
"Let me read some of it."  
  
"None of it is stories. I write poetry."  
  
"So, I still want to read it." She stood up and motioned him to follow her. She lead him to her room and opened up a folder in her computer. Inside was over one hundred poems. She sat down on her bed and watched as Goten read through them all. She was turning bright red. Goten was the first one to read her work. It took him over an hour to read through them all. ~My Dende, I don't think I have read any poetry as good as hers. Her stuff isn't about flowers and stuff like I imagined. It is about real things like death and love. I didn't think she had it in her. Why is she blushing? She looks really cute like that.~ "B-chan, these are really good. Better than what I expected. I am really surprised. Are you going to publish them?"  
  
"Publish! You are the first person to read any of them. No one else knows."  
  
"But these are so good. They should be shared with the whole world." She turned bright red.  
  
"If you think so then I will have them published." Goten smiled.   
  
"Lets go see what Vegeta and Trunks are up to." She stood up. Goten wrapped his arms around her and lead her down stairs. Bra began to blush lightly. Trunks and Vegeta were still standing at the living room window staring at the snow. Bulma was standing there watching them. Trunks fell to his knees and looked up to the sky.   
  
"Oh Dende! When will it stop?! It is too cold to train! It is too cold to work! And we are going to run out of food!" Vegeta looked down at his son and nodded. He then got down on his knees and began to pray to Dende. Bulma sighed.  
  
"You boys need to calm down. I am going to go make sure the back up generator works." Trunks looked back at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"All the ice might cause us to have a black out."  
  
"Oh and Dende! We might have a black out! Do you know how hard it is to heat this big house?! We are going to die!" Bulma shook her head and started down to the basement. Bra and Goten took a seat on the couch. She reached for the remote and turned on the tv. Every channel was showing coverage on the storm. Trunks and Vegeta looked up at the word of snow and ran to the tv. They sat there staring at the screen waiting for new information on the storm. Goten sighed and looked over to Bra. She was looking at him. She blushed and looked out the window. Goten looked at her confused. ~Gosh Bra you are pretty. You used to be just this cute little girl, but now you are a babe. When did you grow up?~ The phone began to ring. Bra picked it up.  
  
"Moushi Moushi. Hi Darren! Tehee! I miss you too. I know, this snow is driving my family nuts..." Goten watched her as she talked to this guy. A pang of jealousy hit him. It seemed as if everyone had someone, but him. Trunks had Marron, Pan and Ubuu and now Bra and this guy. Goten sighed. "I love you too..." ~LOVE?! How could she know something like that? She is still very younge.~ "I will. Okay. Luv ya. Bye." She put down the phone and excused herself to get on her computer. Goten looked over to Trunks and Vegeta. They were still worried about the snow. He opened up his stuff and started to write again.   
  
Bra logged on and Darren immediatly IMed her. "Hey Darren."  
  
"Hey. I need to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I think you are really cool and all and I like to hang out with you, but that is all I want."  
  
"So you are breaking up with me."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"It is okay. I gotta go. My mom is calling me. See ya."  
  
"See ya." Bra logged off. She thought that her and Darren would be together forever. They had been going out for years. It was the most serious relationship she ever had. They were always so happy. She had thought that she loved him. The pain of him dumping her hit her hard. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Then the sobbing came.   
  
Goten looked up. A sound was coming from up stairs. He immediatly left to investigate. It seemed to be coming from Bra's room. It sounded like she was crying. ~B-chan is crying. Whoever did this will pay!~ He stepped into her room. She didn't even look up at him. She was sitting on her bed clutching her pillow. Tears stained her face and her eyes were shut tight. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He hated to see her this upset. "I tho....ught he lov....ed m..e."  
  
"Sh. It will be okay." He rocked her back and forth gently. She leaned into him sobbing. Goten kissed her head gently and continued to hold her. "Everything will be okay." Eventually her tears stopped. She looked up to him and then hugged him with all her might.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It is okay."  
  
"I really thought he loved me. I thought we would be together forever. I thought we were happy. But I was so very wrong. I have had so many boy friends, but I loved him." Goten felt a little bit jealous. ~Why do I even care? It is probably just the fact that I am her friend. That is all it is. She is just my friend. Is she?~  
  
The End of Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know that this part was short. Gomen. The next part will be longer. I hoped you all liked it. Please Reveiw! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bra Learns About Love Part 2

Bra Learns About Love Part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Why do I even care? It is probably just the fact that I am her friend. That is all it is. She is just my friend. Is she?~ Goten looked down at the figure in his arms. She was starting to calm down a bit and her tears were coming to an end. "What am I going to do? I don't know how I can go on."  
  
"If it was love you would still be with him. There are a lot of other guys out there. You will find the right one eventually."  
  
"Do you really.....think so?"  
  
"I know so." He smiled at her. ~There now you look even cutter when you aren't crying.~ He wiped away her tears. She stood up.  
  
"Thank you Goten. You always seem to be here for me when I need someone. Thank you so much."  
  
"You don't need to thank me."  
  
"But I do. I am going to go get something to eat. Thanks again." She smiled at him and left. Goten sighed and got up. ~Bra is so pretty. Why am I even thinking these things? What does she really mean to me?!~ He started to walk towards where Trunks and Vegeta were sitting. ~Does she really mean that much to me? Is this love? Is this feeling that I get whenever I even think about her love? Could it really be? I don't know. I guess it takes time to figure this kind of thing out.~ He stepped into the room. Vegeta was staring at the tv screen, but Trunks was on the computer looking at all the different weather reports. Goten sighed and looked outside. The snow was coming down even harder now. Bra came into the room with a book in her hand. She sat down and began to read. Goten looked over to her. ~There it is again. That feeling. It is so hard to describe. It is like my heart is skiping beats. I can't take my eyes off her. Thank Dende Vegeta is consumed by the weather or else he would kill me. She is so pretty. I think I really do love her. If this is love, then I have always loved her. Ever since I can remember. I really think I do love her.~ He continued to stare at her as she read. He then realized what she was reading. His last book. He blushed a little and his smile grew to his Son grin. Bra looked up at him and smiled. "This is good Goten."  
  
"Thanks." He got up from the floor and sat down on the couch next to her. Bulma came walking in again.   
  
"Get away from that tv Vegeta. Trunks off that computer. You two are going to shovel snow. I need to get you to stop worrying. Goten, if you want to help, then feel free to do so."  
  
"No thanks. I am pretty sure Vegeta and Trunks can handle it." Bulma laughed and looked over to Trunks  
  
"But Mom, it is too cold! I must stay where it is warm and find out when it will stop!"  
  
"It is too damn cold Woman."  
  
"I don't care! Just because it is snowing, doesn't mean that Capsule Corp shuts down. Now get out there and shovel!"  
  
"But the snow is falling to thick!"  
  
"Fine, when it lets up a little get out there." Bulma sat down on the other side of Bra. "What is that you are reading dear?"  
  
"Goten's last book." Goten began to blush again. Bulma looks over to him.  
  
"Can I read it next?"  
  
"Sure." Bulma gets up and goes into the kitchen. Goten continues to read off of Bra's shoulder. They sat there reading for the rest of the day. He was actually very surprised at himself. It was rather late at night when they went to bed.  
  
Bulma sat up. She looked over to her clock. Just as she suspected. The power had gone out. She groaned and got out of bed. "Cold!" Vegeta rolled over.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Cold. Must fix generator."  
  
"The power went out?! NOOOOOOOO!" Bulma got dressed in her warmest clothes and went down into the basement to fix the generator. She came back a half an hour later.   
  
"The generator is too cold to get working. I cannot do anything right now. Prehapes during the day. You will have to get some fire wood in the morning."   
  
"Kuso. Why?"  
  
"So we can all stay warm. We will have to stay in the living room together."  
  
"Fine. Go back to sleep." Bulma layed back down and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Bra rolled over and looked at her clock. It was out. "We must have lost power cause of the storm. That means it will be cold!" She got out of bed and changed from her skimpy night gown to her flannel pjs. She then grabbed her flannel blanket and headed down stairs to the kitchen. It seemed as if nobody else was awake. She sighed and looked into the fridge. She really wanted to eat something warm, but there was no power so she settled for a breakfast bar. Vegeta came walking into the house with a lot of fire wood. "Need any help Daddy?"  
  
"No. Your mother made me go out and cut down some nature for wood." He put it all in a crate in the living room. He then attempted to start a fire.  
  
"What is is like out there?"  
  
"The snow is still falling really hard. And I am really worried now that we have no power. Bulma tried to fix the generator last night, but she said it was just too cold to get started."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yeah. Just stay warm today."  
  
"I will. You too." Vegeta smiled at her and continued to try to get the fire going. Goten and Trunks came down the stairs. They both climbed under Bra's blanket. Goten was right next to her.   
  
"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, sis, did you know that it was cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold?"  
  
"Yes I did Trunks. It is very cold." Goten looked down at her shivering form. He then put his arm around her.  
  
"I'll warm you." She leaned into him. Vegeta finally got the fire going. He then went to the closet and grabbed his own blanket.  
  
"Where is your mother brat?"  
  
"Trying to fix the stupid thingy-mo-bober. Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..."  
  
"We understand." They all just kind of sat around there for a few minutes. Then Trunks brought up a point.   
  
"This sucks. We can't do anything because it is cold and we have no power. Doesn't that just suck?" Everyone ignored him. "Fine, ignore me then. I am going to get the stuff needed to make hot chocolate. Does anyone else want some?" Everyone nodded. He left. Vegeta got up with the blanket still around him and went to the window. Bulma came walking up.  
  
"Vegeta, I need your help."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"So I can get this thing working!" Vegeta cursed under his breath and then got up. Goten looked down at the girl in his arms. ~Yes, this has to be love. It feels just so right to have her here in my arms. I love her so much.~ He smiled and looked into the fire. Bra was also staring into the fire. ~I can't believe we aren't going out any more. I loved him. Or at least I thought I did. My life sucks.~ She sighed. Trunks came walking in with various items. He took one look at the way Goten was holding Bra and smiled. ~I always knew that they were perfect for each other. And it is great that he is helping her when she is down. I should probably harrass them now.~ He sat down infront of the fire and started to make hot chocolate the old fashion way. Without turning around he proceded to harass them.  
  
"You two look just so cute together." Goten blushed.  
  
"Shut it Bro."  
  
"Oh, but Bra, you really do look good together. When will you start going out?"   
  
"I said shut it!"  
  
"Why should I? I am telling you the truth and I want my question answered." He turned around and looked them in the eyes. Niether one of them answered. "So you haven't talked about it yet?"  
  
"Go away Trunks. You are just a pest."  
  
"This is the warmst room in the house. I think I will stay right here. So?" Bra ignored him and took out a note pad. Goten watched over her shoulder as she began to write. He couldn't read any of it because it was all in cursive. Bra worked until she had it just the way she wanted it. It was all about her mixed feelings for Goten and Darren. Trunks handed her a cup and took a seat on the couch. Bulma came walking up the stairs.   
  
"Trunks, I need your help. Oh don't you and Goten just look so cute together! When the power comes back on don't move! I need a picture."  
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Sorry. Trunks." Trunks grabbed his cup and followed her down stairs leaving Goten and Bra alone.   
  
The End of Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So, how was it? Yeah, I know this part was a little anti climatic, but the next part will have more of a conflict. So, please review. And I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing all of my stories. It really means a lot to me. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Bra Learns About Love Part 3

Bra Learns About Love Part 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks grabbed his cup and followed Bulma down stairs leaving Goten and Bra alone. "Goten."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you dump Paris?" He was not expecting that. He thought back to that day.   
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Paris came running up to him and gave him a small kiss. "Sorry that I am late. I got held up at work."  
  
"I understand." ~NOT! Why am I always waiting for you? I have a life. I can't live like this. I have to end this madness now before it consumes me!~ "Paris, I cannot do this anymore."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I can't live like this. I am sorry, but this relationship is over."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? Aren't you upset?"  
  
"Well, not really. You are a great friend, but that is it. I gotta go. See ya around." Goten watched as she left. ~She isn't sad. She isn't the least bit upset. Even I am hurting but she moved on like that.~  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
"Earth to Goten." Bra's voice brought him back to reality.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why did you dump Paris?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to live my life always waiting for her to get done this and get back from that."  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"No. I know what love is and I do feel it towards someone, and I know that the feelings I had for her was nothing more than friendship."  
  
"Oh. As I think about it, what I shared with Darren couldn't have been love. My life really sucks."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"No one loves me." Goten started to laugh. She looked up at him questioningly. "Why are you laughing? It isn't funny."  
  
"You are really pretty." He tried to control his laughter. She blushed. The lights flickered and then they came back on. A loud cheering came from down stairs. "Very cool!"  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta came running back upstairs. Bra stood up. "I am going to be in my room if anyone needs me." Goten watched her leave. ~I need you B-chan.~ Trunks watched this.  
  
"Are you going out yet?" Bulma looked down at him.  
  
"Ah! I didn't get my picture!" Goten ignored her and turned to Trunks.  
  
"Dude, I don't know what I am going to do." Vegeta looked at him. He scowled and then sat down on his chair. Bulma sat down next to Goten. And Trunks sat on the other side. "Stop harassing us too."  
  
"I need to. It is the code of being a big brother."  
  
"Gohan doesn't harass me."  
  
"When I give him a call he will."   
  
"Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Fuhahahahahaha! I must for that is also part of being a big brother!"   
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Fuhahahahahaha! I will harass you until you ask her out!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and went over to the computer. He then began to read up on the storm. Bulma picked up the novel she was reading. Goten got up to get his note pad while Trunks was still laughing evily. On his way up Goten saw Bra sitting on her bed writing. ~She looks so cute when she is working hard. I give up. She lookes cute all the time. Should I ask her out? She is still kind of younge. Yet, she is a senior and there is only a four year age difference. That isn't bad. I should do it. I will do it!.............................................................When I get the courage to do it!~ He keeps walking.  
  
Bra looks up and smiles. Goten had been standing there looking at her and then it seemed as if he was thinking and he brought up all this courage and then let it go. She giggled a little bit and went back to writing. Goten walked into her room. "Mind if I join you? Trunks is harassing me down stairs and I can't write."  
  
"No. Have a seat." She stared into his eyes. He blushed and looked away. ~He is blushing! Does that mean he likes me? I am going to find out. After having hundreds of boyfriends this kind of thing gets easier.~ "Goten, do you like me?"  
  
"Huh?" He sat back in surprise.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do B-chan. You will always be one of my friends."  
  
"No, do you like like me? I mean like a girlfriend."  
  
"Well, you are a girl and a friend so ya, you are one of my girl friends."  
  
"You know what I mean!" Goten blushed and didn't answer. "I am not going to laugh at you. Please." He nodded and turned redder. She smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. ~Gomen Goten. It took me a while to realize my feelings for you. You were always there for me and now I know that it wasn't just because I am Trunks's little sister.~ "I like you a lot Goten." Goten looked down at the floor. ~I have to tell her. It is now or never.~ He took a deep breath and then began.  
  
"Bra, I love you. I have always loved you, but it took me all this time to realize it." ~LOVE?! Okay, that is a little fast. I don't think I can do that just yet. Can I? Do I love him too? What would Daddy say? What would Mom say? What would Chichi say?! Do I love him? What is love?~  
  
"What is love?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is love?"  
  
"I guess it is the feeling you get around that special someone. Your heart beats faster and your emotions go on a roller coaster. You want to do everything just for him or her." ~Love? Is that what it is? Is this feeling of electricity everytime he touches me love? Could all these emotions be love? What is love? Is the feeling I have for Goten, the strongest feeling in me love? If it isn't, then I don't know what it is. This has to be love.~  
  
"I love you too then."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. If this isn't love, then I don't know what is." She leaned over and kissed him. The same electricity ran through her. Goten held her close and smiled. He couldn't be happier. He had her. The one who isnspired him most in his arms.   
  
"So you are going out! I gotta call everyone when this storm is over!" Trunks stepped in. "MOM! VEGETA! COME SEE THIS!" His parents came walking up. Bulma smiled.   
  
"Finally." Vegeta stepped in and grabbed Goten by the shirt. "Vegeta, put him down!"  
  
"Shut it Woman! Listen to me and listen to me closely Son. The only reason why I am allowing this is because you have formed a bond with her. Otherwise I would kill you on the spot. But because you have formed a bond killing you is like killing her. Do you understand?" Goten gulpped and nodded. "Good. Now for the rest of it. If for some dumbass reason you decide to hurt her I will come and kill you in the night!" He put him down and stalked out. Trunks started to laugh. Bulma shook her head and went to find Vegeta and yell at him. She also dragged Trunks around.  
  
"Don't worry about Daddy. He gives the same speach to everyone. Except the Saiya-jin bond thing. He was actually pretty nice to you."   
  
"That was nice?!"  
  
"Yep. Ususally everyone runs away he is so mean."  
  
"I guess I should be honored."  
  
"Oh yeah. He likes you, except he won't admitt it."   
  
"That is always good to know." She smiled and began to kiss him again. He wrapped his arm around her. Vegeta came back for a second.  
  
"And no mating until you are married!" He then left them alone. Bra began to laugh. Goten turned bright red. He then turned back to her.   
  
"They already are planning our wedding."  
  
"I know! They see to far into the future."  
  
"Maybe not too far."  
  
"Maybe not." She smiled and started kissing him again. "So when will our wedding be?"  
  
"You see far ahead to. Lets just try to get out of this storm. Then we will go visit my parents and then we can worry about that."  
  
"Okay." She kissed him on the nose. He got the point and pationetly kissed her on the lips.  
  
  
The End of Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Next Time on Bra Learns About Love, Goten and Bra visit Chichi and Goku. lol. I felt like being the announcer guy on DBZ. lol.   
Well, did you all like it? Please Review! And I will work hard to get the next part out soon Lex! lol. And thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Bra Learns About Love Part 4

Bra Learns About Love Part 4  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snow had been falling hard for days and finally it stopped so Goten could go home. He took Bra's hand and they went flying through the cold air to go visit his parents. Little did they know who Trunks had called. The second Goten opened the door Chichi threw her arms around Bra. "You two are getting married! When will I have grandchildren?" Bra stood there silent a little surprised.   
  
"How did you know Mom?"  
  
"Trunks called me and told me."  
  
"Trunks! Stupid code!" Bra and Chichi looked at him confused. "Never mind." Gohan landed behind them. He then hugged Bra.  
  
"You two are finally getting married! I am so happy for both of you!"   
  
"Trunks told you too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Darn that code!"   
  
"Oh you mean the big brother code! Yeah, Trunks had to follow the code so he called everyone."   
  
"Everyone?!"  
  
"Yeah, even Tien." Goten sighed and walked into the house. Goku was sitting at the table eating. Between bites he congradulated Goten. Goten sat down and banged his head on the table once. He then looked up at his father.   
  
"Dad, please don't harass us."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Dende only knows." Bra came walking in with a crowd of people following her asking her questions. She sighed and sat next to Goten. He wrapped his arm around her knowingly. "I know. I know. This is one of the hard parts." Everyone besides Goku surrounded them with questions. Most of which were when are you getting married? "Look people! We don't know yet! When we know we will tell you! We only figured out our feelings a few days ago so lay off a little!" Everyone backed off. Bra began to laugh. Goten looked a lot like Vegeta righ then. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up.   
  
"Sorry, but I have to get home. I will talk to ya all later. See ya Goten. Luv ya."  
  
"Luv ya to. See ya later." The second she left people began to ask questions again. Goten sighed and went to his room to get some sleep.  
  
Bra landed inside her room. She was glad she kept her window unlocked. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. After spending all day at Goten's she was exhausted. She rolled over and pulled out a note pad and started to write a poem about her love for Goten. When she finished she climbed under the covers to get some sleep. ~Everything is going so fast, but in the same way it seems so normal. I am really happy. I have my love, and my family has doubled in size. But I am also scared. Just a short time ago I was flirting with whoever, but now I don't feel that. I only feel Goten. And now I am getting married. This is so confusing...~ She shut her eyes and very quickly she fell asleep.  
  
Bra woke up around nine am. All that talk with Chichi made her tired. She quickly took a shower and then got into a blue dress. Trunks, Vegeta and Goten were all sitting at the table. Her and Goten were going to the park after breakfast. She smiled and took a seat. Bulma came in with several plates of food. "Morning honey."  
  
"Morning Mom." Bulma places a plate of food infront of her. Bra dug in.  
  
"So when will you be getting married?" Bra hit her head against the table. Goten sighed. "What did I say?"  
  
"Mom, please don't ask us that again."  
  
"But, I wanna know!"   
  
"We will let you know." Bra began to eat again. Goten's cell phone began to ring. He excused himself into the next room. Bra was curious so she payed close attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Moushi Moushi...Paris?........................I don't understand. What do you mean? Right, fine see ya then." He came walking back in frowning. "Sorry Bra, but I gotta go. See ya Luv."  
  
"Bye." She watched him fly off. She immediatly locked onto his ki. "I gotta go do something. See ya everyone." She got into her car and drove off in the direction of Goten's ki. She was stopped infront of a small café. She got out and stepped in. All the chairs were against the window. There was Goten being kissed by Paris. "GOTEN!"   
  
  
The End of part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Gomen, I know it was short. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You all are so nice! Thanks! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Bra Learns About Love Part 5

Bra Learns About Love Part 5  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Discliamer: I do not own any parts of Dragon Ball/Z/GT.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was Goten being kissed by Paris. "GOTEN!" Tears began to well up in Bra's eyes. She took off into the air as fast as she could to get away from them. She didn't care where she was going. All she knew was that she thought she thought Goten loved her. She thought that he would be her one and only. But once again she was betrayed, just like Darren. She felt Goten's ki closing in on her. She pressed herself on faster. Goten just went even faster and eventually he caught up to her. Before he could grab onto her she slapped him as hard as she could. He was out for a second, but he quickly grabbed onto her. "Bra!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"No! Listen to me! It isn't what you thought it was! Please listen to me. Please." Bra looked away, but she didn't try to escape. "It wasn't what you thought. I haven't seen Paris except for on tv for the last two years! She just called me up because we promised to be friends."  
  
"I have never seen a friend give a kiss to a person like that!"  
  
"She thought I was still single. She kissed me before I could tell her anything...  
  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Goten! It has been so long!" Paris ran up to him.   
  
"Paris. What are you doing here?" She kissed him on the lips. He tried to break away, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"Goten!" Paris stopped and looked over to Bra. Tears were gathering in her eyes. Paris smirked evily. Goten turned around.  
  
"Bra! Wait!" Bra took off. "Now you have done it Paris! That is my fiancé!" He moved her aside and took off after Bra.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
  
...Please believe me." Bra stood there silent. "You have to."  
  
"I don't have to do anything! I need some time to think. I don't want to see you until I am done! Later!" Bra frowned and took off to the forest below them. Once she got to the ground she hid her ki and found a spot in a tree. ~What have I done to deserve this?! What Dende?! What did I do?! WHAT?!~ She starts to cry again. Part of her believes Goten, yet it hurt so much that she didn't want to, yet she did want to. ~I am so confused. I thought I loved him. But I still feel the same for him. What is this?! Can it really be love? I don't hate him. I don't not like him. No, this is love. But....ah! I am too confused!~ She sat there for quiet some time. She came to the conclusion that she loved Goten and that she trusted him, but she needed to speak to Paris. She needed to tell her who she was and who she loved. She locked onto Paris's weak ki and tracked her down to a hotel room. She came to the window and opened it.   
  
Paris was standing there in the middle of the room dancing around listening to music singing, "I love you Goten!"  
  
"Well he doesn't love you back so get over it!"  
  
"Who the...oh, you are Goten's fiancé. Bra wasn't it? Hi I am Paris."  
  
"I know who you are!" Bra grabbed her by the collar and held her up in the air. "Listen to me and listen to me closely. The only reason why I am letting you live is because killing really isn't my thing. Otherwise I would kill you on the spot. I don't want to see you near my Goten again! Do you understand?!" Paris nodded. Bra smiled at her accomplishment. "Good. Remember what I said because next time I will kill you!" She then flew back out the window. Paris stood there in fear. She then fell to her knees and started crying.   
  
Bra continued to fly towards the Son home. She need to find Goten and tell him that she was sorry. Chichi opened the door. "Is Goten here?"  
  
"He just got home a little while ago. He looks pretty upset over something. I am sure you will cheer him up. He is in his room."  
  
"Thanks." Bra climbed the stairs to Goten's room. She then knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Goten Luv...it is me." The door was quickly unlocked. Goten stood infront of her with red puffy eyes. She stepped in and he shut the door behind her. She looked around. Because of Chichi his room was very neat. Well everything besides his one desk. It was covered with papers and note books. She turned around to look at him. He was looking at the floor and he looked kind nervous. "I am sorry for doubting your word. I should have believed you when you told me. I should have trusted you when I saw her kissing you. Please forgive me." His face seemed to light up with joy. He ran over to her and hugged her as hard as he could. He smiled and kissed her lovingly.   
  
"I was so worried that you wouldn't believe me. I was so scared that I lost you. I love you so much." Tears of joy formed in the corners of his eyes. Bra wipped them away and kissed his nose. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I love you too. I am so happy, I don't know what to think." She smiled and then she began to laugh. Goten raised one of his eyebrows in question. "I went down to Paris and told her off. You should have seen her face."   
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"I had to though. Other wise she would try another stunt like that again." She eventually stopped laughing after a few minutes. Goten could only smile. He kissed her passionetly.  
  
  
Vegeta stopped for a second. Goku got a direct hit on him. "Vegeta, are you okay? You seem kind of distracted."  
  
"I told them not to mate until they were married! I will kill that bastard!"   
  
"Whoa! Calm down Vman!"  
  
"Your brat is mating with my Princess. I will kill you first!"  
  
"Calm down Vman. They are getting married. They just haven't set a date yet. Calm down just a little. Please calm down!" Vegeta punched Goku as hard as he could, only he missed. "Vegeta! Chill! They love each other and that is all that matters."  
  
"You know for once Kakorrot, you have said something actually very intelligent. I will let the brat live, but you must die!" Vegeta and Goku began to battle again.  
  
~Sometime in the near Future~  
  
Goten looked down at her. She was smiling back up at him. They weren't even paying attention to what was being said. All there was, was them. They were in their own little world. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Goten brought his lips to hers slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared the most wonderful kiss ever. They broke apart gasping for breath. Everyone clapped as the couple walked out of the building and into a limo. Shortly after that a book of poetry was published by Bra. It had all of her poems in it and a few new ones on her feelings for Goten. And a special one called Bra Learns About Love. It told of the confusion that she went through to get where she was now.  
  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: That is the end of it. So, how was it? Good, bad? Thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapters. You were all so nice! Thanks! Please Review! =^_^=  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
